


Circle circle

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Children, F/M, Post-Ketsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya meet again in unusual circumstances.





	Circle circle

It is Vorona who wants to go travelling. She’s flipping blini on the frying pan one evening when she declares that in her emotionless voice.

“Expressing wish to travel around this country, confirm?” She asks with a straight face.

“Why?” Shizuo isn’t much into travelling. He has a reputation in Ikebukuro. That generally makes things easier. A lot of people just steer clear of him. Somewhere where he’s anonymous things can get complicated quickly.

“Bliny!” Tsugaru exclaims in Russian. He’s blond and blue-eyed like his mom and too strong already like his dad. 

“Six years since coming back to Japan. Lacking knowledge of anything outside here.” Vorona complains. Then she says something in Russian to Tsugaru that Shizuo doesn’t understand.

He’s no good with languages. All he’s picked up are simplest phrases. But he doesn’t mind the sound.

“What if there’s trouble?” Shizuo asks.

“Not insurmountable.” Vorona says, putting a plate in front of Tsugaru.

There hasn’t been much trouble in Ikebukuro ever since Izaya disappeared. Shizuo figures he’s grown a bit complacent, no longer forced to deal with anything here. 

But Vorona really deserves to travel for a bit if she wants. Because of Tsugaru’s excess strength he can’t control at all she’s stayed home with him for three years after all.

“I’ll see when I can get some days off work.” Shizuo says in the end.

Vorona answers nothing but she’s probably happy. At least that’s what Shizuo hopes for. He’s really trying to be a good husband but isn’t sure if he’s succeeding. Maybe if he learned Russian he could understand her better. Then again, women are not easy to understand at all, no matter the language. Though Vorona is somewhat unique, he has to give her that.

~~~~

“The babysitter’s not coming.” Namie drops the smartphone onto the table a bit too harshly. 

“Today or…”

“Never. She resigned.” Namie’s seething.

“I wonder whose unnecessary demands make them all resign after a week.” Izaya says with a sigh.

“You know what that means? You’re taking care of him today.” Namie declares.

“Aren’t you his mother? I’ve already taken care of him all morning.”

“This isn’t this kind of a relationship, Izaya.” Namie says sharply. “I don’t do childcare. Take care of your spawn yourself.”

“Congratulations, Namie, your mother of the year award will arrive shortly.” Izaya claps.

At that moment Psyche saunters into the room, dressed in white and pink, the way he chooses to dress these days. 

“Can’t you buy him normal clothes?” Namie asks.

“This is what he likes.” 

“Raising a child isn’t about letting it do whatever it wants and looking what happens.” Namie lectures. “Then again, your sisters are a testament to your dubious child-rearing skills already.”

“Whatever he will grow into, I will still love him.” Izaya declares earnestly.

“I love you, too!” Psyche says enthusiastically and climbs into Izaya’s lap in his wheelchair.

“Go outside with him. I have work to do.” Namie says and sits in front of the computer.

“I’m still your boss. Maybe I should give you a day off and make you come with us.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” She says coldly.

Namie’s amusing, Izaya thinks. Who knows why she’s come back to him. Much less why she’s ever chosen to sleep with him. Why she sticks around if it irritates her so much. Izaya enjoys her company though and hopes to unearth the answers to these questions one day. He figures this kind of a family is still everything he could ever hope for with his own unorthodox view of things and with the way he let Shizu-chan ruin his body.

He wheels himself into the hall, puts on a fur lined jacket and helps Psyche put on a smaller one in white and pink. Psyche’s his mini-me and Izaya enjoys dressing him in similar clothes and watching people’s reactions on the streets. He waits for Psyche to slip on his boots and leaves with him in tow.

~~~~

The travel is not without trouble. Though strangely enough, nothing violence-related. It’s just that Vorona gets sick when they reach their destination and they’re stuck at the hotel with Shizuo forced to take care of both her and Tsugaru in the small space. She asks him to take the boy to the festival in the evening herself since he can’t be permanently stuck in front of the television watching cartoons and there’s nothing else for him to do indoors. It’s not like they have taken lots of toys with them.

Shizuo grudgingly leaves her side. He goes to the festival with Tsugaru, buys him a haori, walks with him piggy backing all around the grounds which doesn’t tire him at all and comes back quite late. The next day when it’s time to go for a walk, Tsugaru demands to wear the haori again. Vorona’s still asleep and Shizuo lets him.

They walk to the playground the hotel clerk has given them the directions to holding hands. Tsugaru’s eyes are darting around the unfamiliar surroundings. Shizuo doesn’t realize it but the hold Tsugaru has on his hand is nothing any 3 year old should be able to achieve.

Soon enough they enter the playground. It is empty because of the cold weather and the time being around noon when most children are preschool. 

No, actually, it’s not empty. A cute little girl peeks out from behind the slide. She’s wearing all white with pink buttons and trims and her hair is hidden by a fur fringed hood. 

Tsugaru runs toward her happily. He speaks to her in Russian, earning a curious glance, but when she answers in Japanese he switches effortlessly, too.

Shizuo looks around for her parent. 

Their eyes meet instantly when he spots him and he’s angry and ready to strike even before he notices the wheelchair. His conscious mind takes a while longer to realize it’s Izaya he’s looking at. Still wearing the same silly jacket, still the same, if not for his disability. Is that something from their fight? Shizuo doesn’t know what to think. Should he feel guilty or does it serve him right? What does he do now? Why is the flea at a playground at all? And what’s happening to that little girl?

Shizuo comes closer because he has to find out. He’s startled when he sees the fear in Izaya’s eyes. Izaya has a knife in his hand but it’s obvious he’s pretty much defenseless if he really can’t get up and walk. 

“Where are her parents?” Shizuo demands angrily.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t see the parents of that girl. What are you doing with her?” He points to the child playing with his own.

Izaya’s gaze follows. He fashions his features into a haughty mask.

“This is my son, Shizu-chan. This is the playground we always come to. What are you doing here?”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Look at him.”

Shizuo walks away warily and comes over to the kids, keeping an eye on Izaya at the same time. He crouches down and looks at Psyche’s face. He’s not convinced it is a boy but he does look just like Izaya. 

“Hello, I’m Psyche.” The boy introduces himself with a smile.

“Psyche, don’t talk to that man.” Izaya calls out to him. “We’re leaving.”

“But why?” Psyche’s instantly on the verge of tears. “I want to play with Tsu-chan.”

Izaya’s eyes land on Tsugaru.

“Let me guess. Vorona.” He says. “Is he a monster like you?” He asks right after.

Shizuo gets up and approaches, leans down over Izaya, enjoying his ability to tower over him like that a lot but not liking the fear in Izaya’s eyes one bit.

“Don’t ever say something like that about my son again.” He growls.

“Or what? You’re going to finish what you started? Here, in front of both our kids? Besides, you know I always wanted that anyway.”

“I don’t think you want that anymore.”

Izaya doesn’t have an answer to that and Shizuo’s satisfied. His anger dissipates somehow. 

He straightens up and looks at the children playing together. How strange to meet Izaya again like that. At a playground, of all places. But at least he now knows he’s alive. 

Psyche ignores what Izaya said about leaving and continues talking with Tsugaru animatedly. 

“Have you moved here?” Izaya asks after a while.

“No, just passing by.”

“Good. Don’t tell anyone back in Tokyo I’m here. For Psyche’s sake.”

Shizuo nods. 

They watch their children playing for some more time. Then Psyche gets tired and comes over to tug at Izaya’s jacket, demanding to go home to mommy. 

“Tsu-chan, will you come here tomorrow?” He asks the other boy in a full sentence.

Tsugaru’s a bit more of a late talker, maybe because he’s learning two languages.

“Will?” He asks Shizuo.

This is probably a bad idea but Shizuo nods. The day after tomorrow they’re leaving anyway.

“See you!” Psyche waves goodbye, walking away behind Izaya.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this picture: http://www.zerochan.net/1708899


End file.
